The Dancer
by smutgasm
Summary: Draco follows Blaise to a muggle strip club. Who does he find and what does he do about her new hobby. PWP.


The Dancer

Draco scowled as he looked around the seedy strip club. He rolled his eyes as Blaise whooped and made his way over to a table right in front of the stage.

"Bachelor party, why on earth would you want to come here for your bachelor party?" Draco sneered as he followed his friend, the future groom, his lip curling at the half dressed women and disgusting men leering at them. Sitting down in the threadbare chair next to his friend Draco didn't even have time to put down the establishment before the music came on and the lights dimmed.

"And now for our star… Jane Doe!" Draco snorted what a clever stripper name, ironically the name that people give the unknowns.

All Dracos thoughts ceased when the woman appeared on stage. She was small but the six inch heels made her legs look endless and shapely; she had perfectly rounded hips with an ass you could bounce a galleon off of. Draco licked his lips as his eyes continued their journey up her delicious body. She stepped forward into the spotlight, her tiny waist swaying back and forth as her hands trailed up her thighs teasingly.

"Fuck…" Draco cursed as his eyes landed on her ample chest. Round melon sized breasts barely held up by her tiny bra bounced as she danced. Her long mahogany curls flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She had pale lightly freckled skin and every inch of her made Draco want to claim her as his own. He finally got to her face and his mouth dropped open, he knew those large brown eyes, the small upturned nose, and the pouty pink lips.

"Holy shit it's Granger!" He heard Blaise exclaim and he could only nod mindlessly, but he couldn't break his gaze. She approached the pole in the middle of the stage and in one smooth move she was sliding down it, her legs wrapped around it her back arched as she spun and her hair tickling the ground. Draco instantly found himself harder than he had ever been in his life, her body was perfection and she knew what to do with it. His hands gripped the arms of his chair, knuckles white with concentration.

She stood up again turning her back to the crowd, revealing the smooth line of her spine and the two dimples right above her ass that Draco desperately wanted to lick and press his thumbs into as he took her from behind.

Her hands slid up her sides and into her messy hair before reaching around to her bra clasp, the entire place went up in shouts of encouragement but Draco sat silently pleading, he needed to see the color of her delightful nipples and the pale milky skin of her huge tits. She looked over her shoulder and gave the room a teasing smile before she undid the clip and the black bra dropped to the floor, when she turned around her small hands were covering her nipples, she shimmied to the floor and back up teasing before she moved her hands from her breasts to her neck and into her hair.

Draco felt the air sucked from his lungs, she was such perfection and he couldn't help but adjust himself in his trousers. Pulling herself back onto the pole she slid round and round, her body twisting in ways that had Draco close to bursting. Letting herself down she tweaked and pulled her own nipples, her head falling back revealing her long lickable neck. Her hands slid down her flat stomach before her thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties, moving her hips back and forth tantalizingly she slid the black lace back and forth until the men where mad with screams for her to "take it off!"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled before turning around and bending over, before pulling the panties down slowly her perfect peach ass revealed slowly, and Draco was panting with arousal. When the panties dropped to the floor the room went wild and Draco couldn't take it anymore, standing up he hurried to the door at the back of the club, throwing hundreds of dollars at the guard in the back he snarled,

"Jane Doe." The man nodded and opened the door.

"Third door on the left, she'll be there shortly," the huge man said and Draco nodded hurrying back there, he opened the black door and found himself in a dark room. Making himself comfortable on the couch he waited, and he didn't have to wait long.

About five minutes after he let himself in the door opened and Granger was now wrapped in a blood red silk robe, her deadly heels still on her tiny feet.

"Who knew you were such a dirty girl Granger," she stopped in the door way and looked at him in shock, she glanced over his tented pants and his causal black button up before she smiled.

"Who knew you would like it Malfoy," she walked up to stand between his legs and he smirked up at her before grabbing the knot at her waist and pulling it undone to reveal her sweaty glistening curves. She shrugged her shoulders letting the robe slip off into a red pool on the floor before she crawled onto him, straddling his hips his hands gripping her hips. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt as her hips circled teasingly over the tent in his pants. He could feel the heat of her cunt through his pants and he groaned, one of his hands moving to feel her slick womanhood.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as he pressed one long finger into her tight cavern. Her hips pushed back against him and she threw her head back as she finished the last button on his shirt, leaving it open to reveal his muscled chest and stomach.

"You want more dirty girl," he asked she nodded as he pushed a second digit into her and she rolled her hips over his hand, his thumb began to press slow circles on her clit and her body hummed with pleasure. He slid his fingers in faster pressing forward on her g-spot with every pass as she fucked his fingers.

"That's right, ride my fingers," he said deeply his eyes filled with lust as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. When he pressed on her clit and g-spot at the same time her body seized up suddenly and looked into his eyes, her mouth in a silent O as she squeezed his fingers with climax, she gushed all over his hand and her body slumped over him as she came down. Her mouth found his lazily and their tongues intertwined, before she said softly, "your turn."

Sliding down his body she kneeled before him, staring at his face as she undid his pants and pulled them down in one smooth stroke. His long hard cock sprung up and Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. Taking the base in her hand she licked the engorged head, teasing the slit with her tongue before sliding her mouth down his dick.

"Shit yes baby," Draco moaned threading his long fingers into her messy curls his hips flexing as she sucked his cock. Moving her hand to cup and tease his balls she bobbed over his member, slurping and sucking with her mouth until Draco was a groaning mess. When he felt himself about to come he pulled her off of him leaning down to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back up to straddle him, she pressed her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as she sunk down onto his big cock. He filled her up and she gasped with the fullness she felt, and she rolled her hips against him before lifting up and falling back down.

"You're so sexy baby," Draco said holding her hips, his hands sliding around to grip her ass cheeks as she rode him.

"You are so big!" she moaned fucking herself on his cock. She slowly let him fill her over and over until she was mindless with pleasure, Draco let her set the slow pace but finally he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her around the legs and stood up, slamming her against the nearest wall.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow," he said darkly, as he slammed into her. His pelvis pressed against her clit on every pass and her nails racked down his back as he pounded her against the wall over and over.

"Shit yes yes yes!" she moaned over and over as he fucked her deep in her silky pussy.

"You're a naughty little slut aren't you, dancing for men making us hot and want to fuck you," Draco said against her throat, licking her and biting her until there were marks all over her neck and collar bones.

"Yes I loved making you horny for me," she said shuddering as he hit her g-spot so deep inside her. She pressed her chest against his, gripping his back and she buried her face in his neck to stifle the moans. Three more thrusts and she was coming, her cunt gripping his cock and her teeth biting into his skin.

"Fuck you're tight come here baby," he said letting he down onto her heels before pushing her over so he could see her round ass. She put both hands on the back of the couch as he gripped her hips, his thumbs placed over her back dimples before he slid back into her warmth.

"Draco!" she screamed as he pumped into her even faster and harder from the back. "You're in so deep!" she moaned.

"You like being fucked like a dirty whore," he asked slamming into her warmth, watching as her huge tits bounced underneath her as he fucked her.

"Yes fuck my pussy, just like that yeah!" she moaned looking back over her shoulder at him with lust filled eyes.

"Cum for me baby," he ordered reaching around to rub her clit as he pumped into her.

"Oh fuck yes!" she screamed her orgasm rushing over her, her toes curling, and pussy clenching around his thick cock.

Draco quickly pulled out of her and leaned down to lick her folds, glistening with juices. His tongue covered every inch of her folds, circling her clit, and even plunging in side of her to lick her sensitive walls.

"Draco!" she moaned her head dropping down in front of her as he licked her sensitive pussy. In one smooth move Draco gripped her hips and flipped her onto her back on the couch. He kneeled between her legs spreading her thighs wide before lining his cock up with her entrance once more.

"Do you want me again dirty girl?" he asked running the head of his manhood up and down her slit, teasing both her clit and her entrance.

"Please put your cock in me," she begged looking up at him with her wide brown eyes. He smirked as he pressed back into her filling up her tight little pussy. He threw her legs over his shoulders as he once again began to pound into her with hard deep strokes.

"Oh yes, never stop fucking me!" she moaned gripping the couch beneath her as Draco slammed into her.

"You're such a naughty little slut," he groaned his hips thrusting faster, their skin slapping together in the sweetest symphony. He watched her big round tits bounce with every thrust as Hermione's head thrashed back and forth with pleasure.

"Are you going to cum again dirty girl?" He asked hitting all the right spots inside her.

"Yes…" she moaned and she whined when he suddenly pulled all the way out and refuse to go back in.

"You're not to fuck anyone else…you're mine. Understand?" he demanded darkly.

"Yes…just don't stop!" she lifted her hips, begging for his dick.

"Whose are you?" he asked pressing only the head into her velvety cunt.

"Yours!" she screamed and he plunged back into her. He slammed into her hard and fast and rough until she was nothing but a writhing moaning mess beneath him.

"Cum on this cock…right now," he demanded hitting her g-spot over and over.

"Draco!" she screamed as he pushed her over the edge. Her back arched and toes curled, and she saw only white for a few seconds. Draco pumped into her a few more times before he too lost it and spilled himself inside of her. He pulled out and stood up, slowly beginning to redress.

"Remember who you belong to Hermione," he said darkly before the door shut behind him.

Hermione lay on the couch staring at the empty space where he had just been, "Yours." She muttered touching her lips softly.


End file.
